


Thick and Creamy

by UndineDivine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Body appriciation, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cocky Bucky, Cunnilingus, Did I write a 14+K Smut fic?, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering, Kinda, Little plot, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool, Praise Kink, Reader has confidence issues, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Service Top, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, Swimming, Two Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, Yes the fuck I did, long enough for a plot, plus sized!reader, plussize!reader, thick!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndineDivine/pseuds/UndineDivine
Summary: A bit self conscious and uncomfortable in your own skin, working in the Avengers Compound doesn’t help your confidence levels. Surrounded by some of the most stunning bodies you’ve ever seen– you don’t really view yourself as desirable. But a sweet treat helps to reveal Bucky does not share your opinion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I knoooow I should be working on Heartbreaker. To combat the writers block I wrote a little smut... That turned into a big smut... Nothing is ever simple with me is it? 
> 
> It was going to be a oneshot but 7000+ words later without being finished-- I figured I'd break it up into two. 
> 
> I hope you like it you big beautiful goddess.

You’d earned it—Hell you deserved it.

That’s what you told yourself anyway.

But no—you did.

It was a long day at the compound. It felt as though you’d done a million and one things that day and the only thing that saved you from doing more was the setting sun. And with that setting sun punctuating a particularly annoying call with the Mayor of New York’s assistant, you were going to end the day on a sweet note. Still, it could have been worse. It’s easier to deal with the Mayor’s people than the Governor’s.

Entering the kitchen, you looked left and then right, eyes scanning for any member of the Avengers that might be slinking around, when you saw no one, you quietly opened the freezer and grinned as you came face to face with vanilla ice cream. With another glance over your shoulder, you took the dessert from the freezer and placed it on the counter as you went hunting for a scoop and a bowl.

You didn’t have to be particularly sneaky; it wasn’t like you weren’t allowed to have ice cream. It was just your own insecurities that made you uncomfortable in the kitchen.

You weren’t a small girl. Not like the many lovely girls in the Avengers tower with tight bodies and perfect forms. You were a big girl—well, thick. Thick was a better word. It had less of a derogatory connotation. You had wide hips, thick thighs, a tummy, a bust—you were just all around thicker than all the other females in the compound.

It just made you feel self-conscious. In fact, it was why you often ate alone. In a compound filled with some of the fittest people you’d ever met—you felt like you didn’t belong. You really stuck out like a sore thumb.

It wasn’t that the team made you feel that way. Quite the opposite. You felt welcomed, appreciated, even loved. They’d never even hinted to your weight, hadn’t blinked an eye. It was really all in your head.

You’d formed a friendship with every member of the team that went beyond just assisting with the day to day of the tower. Honestly, you were more of a secretary than anything. So, what did you need to be athletically fit or muscular for? All you had to do was filter through calls from public officials, meeting requests, public relations advisors—the general items that went hand in hand with being heroes—things that the heroes themselves really didn’t have time to deal with.

Even Tony.

He didn’t even like to be handed things.

You’d shoveled three scoops of the ice cream into your bowl and sighed contently, taking a seat at the table and happily spooning it onto your tongue—savoring the taste as best you could.

As you opened your lips to scoop in the last bite, an overly jovial “Hey Y/N!” startled you.

God for beefy guys, those 40’s boys sure were silent on their feet. You whipped your head around to look at the blonde super soldier who greeted you, and successfully poked yourself in the cheek with your in-rout ice scream spoon—smearing the creamy vanilla dessert onto your cheek.

A frustrated groan left your mouth as you reached forward to snatch a napkin for your face, which was bright red with embarrassment. A small chuckle sounded from behind Steve and when he stepped forward his hulking form revealed a smirking Bucky.

“Hey Steve, Hey Bucky.” You murmured, dabbing the ice cream from your cheek with a deeper blush.

At least Steve had the decency to look sheepish. “Er, sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Steve said with a grin. Damn, it was hard to stay mad at that face. You smiled and let out a little laugh, crumpling up the soiled napkin and placing it beside your bowl. You’d deal with it later.

“S’Fine.” You murmured.

Reluctantly, you pushed the bowl in front of you. You didn’t want to eat ice cream in front of two living Greek statues.

Steve made his way to the fridge to grab two water bottles, tossing one to Bucky who caught it as he stepped fully into the kitchen, standing beside your seat.

Looking at the male from the corner of your eye, your blushed returned. Bucky was handsome, and though he didn’t say much, he was kind to you. But your self-consciousness always rose to unhealthy levels under his gaze which he laid upon you frequently.

You didn’t know what he was thinking, you didn’t read minds, you weren’t Wanda—so your mind always swam with what he likely really thought of you… None of them were positive. At least looks wise you figured you were nice enough—looking past the weight. So maybe it wasn’t all bad?

Maybe it was worse.

You pushed those thoughts aside much like you had with your ice cream. Bucky was nice to you, there was no need to project your insecurities upon him. He probably wasn’t thinking anything about you.

Probably didn’t think about you.

That was almost more painful.

Almost.

Steve looked at the ice cream container you had accidently left out on the counter and picked it up. “Want some more?” A completely innocent question that made your stomach drop and heat raise once again to your cheeks.

“Uh, no thanks. I’m good.” He nodded and shoved it back in the freezer for you, which is the only reason he’d asked. He didn’t want to put it away if you were still using it.

“Good thing you got to it before Bucky did.” Steve murmured to which Bucky smirked and barked a laugh. “Shut up.” He murmured, but the comment was full of mirth.

Rolling your eyes, you pursed your lips. The super soldiers ate more than you did, but their enhanced metabolisms meant they could do that and still look like they walked straight outta Olympus.

Bucky looked at you from the corner of his eye, cracking open the water bottle and bringing it to his lips to suck it down, but you hardly noticed. Your eyes were on your melting ice cream, silently cursing yourself that you hadn’t waited for everyone to go to bed.

“You done for the day?” Steve asked, leaning back on the counter as he opened his own water bottle, to which you nodded your head.

“Yeah, I don’t think I can deal with one more official today. What about you?” You mumbled, making Steve laugh. He had a plethora of experience with the many areas of government himself.

“Almost. Buck and I are gonna hit the gym again before bed.” He murmured as he pushed off the counter and started towards Bucky.

“You have a weird way of winding down.” You joked, resting your chin in your hand as you followed his path with your eyes. They didn’t have to go far, the compound had its own gym.

Steve grinned and gave his friend’s shoulder a squeeze as he passed him. “Let’s go, Buck.” He walked out of the kitchen and started around the corner. “Be right there.” Bucky called back, regarding you with a little twinkle in his eye.

You smiled up at him somewhat awkwardly. You were rarely alone with Bucky. He did little wandering without Steve and/or Sam around. But as he grew more comfortable in his new life, the Bucky from the 40’s would poke through more and more often.

Your eyes wondered over his form briefly, trying to be inconspicuous. He wore a tight white t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination as far as muscle definition, and sweatpants that hung low enough on his hips to show a little skin when his shirt hiked up. Your eyes lingered on that skin as he lifted his arm to bring the water bottle to his pink lips again. The shift in movement forced your eyes back up to his face, which smirked around the opening of the water bottle, still looking at you from the corner of his steel blue eyes.

The smirk didn’t fade when he lowered the bottle, bringing his shirt back into place. “You missed a spot.”

Your brows shot up and then crinkled in confusion. Before you could ask what he meant, he pointed to his own cheek, which was lightly stubbled with a few days of growth. You paused, your brain trying to catch up with his hint before the memory of the ice cream mess came flooding back into your mind, a blush returning to your cheeks.

“Oh god, where?” You groaned in humiliation, already reaching across the table to get another napkin.

Before your fingers wrapped around the artificial cloth, Bucky was bent at the waist beside you, taking your chin in his hand and sticking his tongue out. He slid the tip of the muscle over your cheek delicately, narrowly avoiding the corner of your mouth, and whispered, “Got it.” Before he pulled away as if nothing happened.

“Bucky!” Steve called, for his friend impatiently from down the hall.

“Coming.” Bucky called back, shooting you a wink before he followed the sound of his friend’s voice.

You sat there in complete shock, mouth open and eyes wide. You flopped back in your chair, abandoning your previous quest for another napkin.

Heat rose to your cheeks and you lifted your hand to touch where Bucky’s tongue had once been.

What. Was. That?

________________________________________________________________

In the following days, you couldn’t get that moment with Bucky out of your head. You replayed it repeatedly… taking special interest to recall it when you laid in bed at night.

It prompted more than one ‘self-care’ session.

But try as you might you couldn’t figure out why he’d done it.

Was he flirting with you?

Messing with you?

Teasing you?

Bucky couldn’t be into you. He was a 10 and you thought of yourself as a solid 5.5. Maybe 6 when you were feeling more confident. Of course, that assessment was based only on your weight.

You tried to tell yourself that pounds didn’t measure your value—but then you would see Bucky chatting with Natasha, her own hands on her narrow hips and your heart would sink. The pep talks didn’t do much good.

On this particular day you tried to build yourself up via dressing nice.

Fake it till you make it.

You wore long pencil skirt that reached your knees in your favorite color, and a black blouse. The pencil skirt was nice, tighter than you would normally be comfortable wearing, but it kept everything in place, so the material laid smoothly. In addition, you had heels on your feet that you’d normally swap out for flats—but you had a meeting today and wanted to look your best. As difficult as you felt that was.

You pushed that from your mind as you started back into the compound. The meeting wasn’t anything too essential—just mapping out potential damage caused by the Avengers in their last rescue mission. It was your job to either confirm or contest the expenses, then pass on the consensus to Tony. Luckily, most of the damage wasn’t their fault this time. Banner had gained more control of the Hulk, so damages weren’t nearly as extensive as they used to be when the Avengers were in their infancy.

You couldn’t wait to get out of the heels and put on something more comfortable—like slippers.

As you prepared to pass the living room, you overheard a conversation.

“So, Barnes, you see what Y/N had on today?” It was Sam’s voice. With your name hanging in the air you stopped before rounding the corner.

“Oh yeah,” That one was Bucky. There was a lump in your throat.

They were talking about you. They were talking about the way you were dressed. You chewed your bottom lip and sighed, looking down at yourself and regarding your outfit with sudden disdain. You shouldn’t have worn it. The little ounce of confidence that had sparked within you earlier in the day quickly extinguished like a tiny flame in the wind.

Like a glutton for punishment, you stayed around the corner and listened. You could already feel the pressure behind your eyes, no doubt tears threatening to form.

“Only from behind— saw her on her way out.” Bucky continued.

You knew it—Bucky had been messing with you. Picking on the big girl. Flirting with the ugl—

Another voice interrupted Bucky before he could say anymore, and also interrupted your own mental tangent.

“And I had to help pick his jaw up off the floor.” That was Steve.

Your brows crinkled and your eyes widened, the lump in your throat slowly shrinking.

“Oh, so that was what the puddle of drool in the hall was from.” You didn’t need to see them to know Sam was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Ow!” That was Sam again, Bucky probably smacked him—hopefully with his human hand.

“You gonna deny it?” There was a grin in Steve’s tone.

“Course not.” Bucky murmured, “Gotta be one of the finest dames I’ve ever seen.”

You could practically feel the pink rising from your chest and over your face. Bucky thought you were attractive? He really did?

“Wanted to pull up that skirt and—…” Bucky was cut off by a female voice.

“Easy with the locker room talk boys,” Natasha. And judging by the startled cuss that came from Bucky, he hadn’t noticed she’d walked into the living room. “Never know who could be listening.” There was clearly a smirk in her tone and your heart rate sped up.

Was she referring to herself, or did she know you were eavesdropping?

You held your breath and didn’t move.

“You made a move yet?” Sam asked Bucky, a groan from Steve coming right after.

“I have.” Bucky said defensively—you could practically hear the eyes in Natasha’s head roll before she replied. “Too subtle? Maybe she thought you were just being nice.”

She wasn’t wrong. That’s exactly what you thought. Everything up until… the ice cream incident… seemed rather casual.

“He wasn’t subtle in the kitchen.” Steve murmured.

The grin was present in Bucky’s tone. “Well I was adopting a new strategy.” He explained as if he was discussing a mission. 

You blushed again, you thought Steve had left during that exchange. You didn’t realize he saw what Bucky did.

“Didn’t think Y/N would be your type, Barnes.” Sam murmured.

“She is exactly his type,” Steve interjected before Bucky could respond, “Cute face, thick curves—exactly the kinda dame he went for.”

Now that did surprise you. Then again, every part of this conversation surprised you.

“Always liked my woman like I like my steak—thick.” This probably should have offended you, being rather objectified—but it didn’t. It actually flattered you—you could feel a bit of confidence swell in your chest. Again, perhaps in ordinary circumstances this wouldn’t have flattered you, but you were just (unjustifiably) shocked to be lusted over. Bucky hadn’t been messing with you after all.

In that moment a light bulb went on—you didn’t look like the other beautiful women in the tower, but maybe that didn’t make you unattractive… Bucky seemed to think you were quite sexy. If his talk was anything to go by.

“You could ask her on a date,” Natasha advised flatly. “That is something we do here in the 21st century.”

“I was… testing the waters first.” Sometimes it was easy to forget that Bucky might have his own insecurities to battle with, though he didn’t show it as often since finally being accepted by the rest of the team. It was hard to think positively about yourself when you were the ghost in a bedtime story.

You smiled a little. You couldn’t shrug this off like you’d shrugged off everything else. It was clear that Bucky was into you. You could feel yourself standing a bit taller—but you’d heard everything you needed to hear.

Keeping as quiet as humanly possible, you took off your heels and held them in your hands, tip toeing back to the end of the hall before putting them back on and retracing your steps to the livingroom, with clear footsteps. You weren’t sure how your arrival went unheard the first time, but you wanted it to seem like you were just walking in.

As you neared your previous hiding spot, it was clear they had heard your heels clicking against the concrete floor this time, because their voices were hushed. You rounded the corner, like you hadn’t been listening on the other side of that wall just a moment ago and smiled to greet everyone.

“Hey Y/N,” Sam said with a grin. “We were just talking about you.”

Bucky shot Sam a glare and tightened his jaw, but otherwise kept quiet.

“Uh oh, what’d I do?” you asked, feigning innocence.

Natasha, however, gave you a knowing smirk. “About how nice you look today, actually.”

“About how nice you look everyday—OW!” You didn’t see Bucky hit Sam again, but he must have, because when your eyes fell on him and Bucky on the couch, Bucky was scowling, and Sam was rubbing his shoulder with a wince.

You smiled fondly. Even though you knew it wasn’t the whole truth, you should have known that the team would never speak badly of you. “Thanks guys.” You meant it. It was nice to know the team liked you just the way you were—

It was even nicer to know Bucky really liked you the way you were.

REALLY liked you.

Enough to want to pull up your skirt and—

“How’d the meeting go?” Steve changed the subject. Whether it was from genuine curiosity or to save Sam from becoming a punching bag, you weren’t sure.

It also spared you from getting too deep in thought about what Bucky would want to do to you.

“Fine.” You said simply, “You guys didn’t break as much stuff as you usually do.” It was half a joke.

“I think we’ve been doing well.” Sam said, leaning back against the couch when he was finished rubbing his shoulder. “We’re not that destructive,” His tone was defensive, “Well, not all of us.” He added, with a pointed look at Bucky’s metal arm.

True. Bucky’s arm could do a lot of damage.

Bucky probably would have punched him again if it wouldn’t prove Sam’s point. So, he glared daggers at him instead.

You smiled and bit your lip a little before the words came out of you mouth, “Like to play a little rough, huh Sarge?”

Bucky’s eyes widened and he quickly looked up at you, scanning your features. When he caught the playful look in your eye, his face broke out in a smirk. “Yeah. Sorry, doll. I can be gentler for you.”

He was speaking about the damage done in the field, but the little underlying hint in his tone was more obvious to you now that you’d heard what he thought of you.

“No need,” you smiled, “I can handle it.” Bucky searched your eyes, the smirk lingering on his face. You could just make out the fire behind his gaze.

You’d clearly just given him the green light he’d been waiting for.

Feeling the beginning tingle of a blush swell in your cheeks, you turned away and gave them a wave, giving Bucky a breath-taking view of your ass in that skirt once again. You didn’t have to turn—you could feel his almost predatory eyes on you—

They felt good.

_______________________________________________________________

Back in your room however, without the motivation of Bucky’s gaze, your self-deprecating thoughts came flooding back. You looked in your bathroom mirror, hands braced on either side of the sink and glared deeply at the woman staring back at you. You analyzed her so critically, trying to see what Bucky clearly saw and it wasn’t easy.

The confidence you’d received from Bucky’s confession was there, it was just on an unsteady pedestal which would topple over with any sudden jolt.

Then of course there was the unreasonable voice in the back of your head that told you this had all be an elaborate joke. That everyone was in on it to humiliate you.

That idea was so ridiculous even you, with all your insecurities, didn’t truly believe it.

You huffed and plopped down on the shut toilet lid and looked at yourself from a distance. You pursed your lips and examined yourself now with a bit less skepticism. You had a nice shape, you weren’t toned but that meant you were soft—that was nice— you did have a nice ass, your breasts were perfectly shaped and looked damn good in that shirt—.

You cut off your own thoughts to consider yourself again. You’d spent a lot of time combating the idea that just because you weren’t skinny didn’t mean you weren’t pretty. Those were different words that meant different things and just because one adjective didn’t describe you didn’t mean the later didn’t either—it was just hard to convince yourself sometimes…

You’d just have to repeat those words to yourself over and over again while you continued to fake your confidence until you could trick yourself into believing it to, “Just because I’m not skinny, doesn’t mean I’m not pretty.” You tried saying it out loud, staring down your reflection as if daring her to protest.

Honestly, did it even matter if you thought you were sexy or not when a WWII cover boy thought you were?

No.

No, you would use this to your advantage. You would take the confidence Bucky was giving you and use it.

And that’s exactly what you did for the following two weeks.

When you woke up each morning, you’d spend a little extra time on your hair and make up than you used to, not for Bucky per-say, but because you liked it. You wouldn’t hide as often behind looser fitting clothing. You weren’t timid about wearing clothing you previously wouldn’t wear—feeling it brought too much attention to yourself—and you held yourself a bit taller than you used to.

The confidence must have been apparent, because Bucky picked up on it right away and used it as ammunition for his flirting which started out light, just in case your own flirtation the other day had been a fluke.

How one could go from dragging their tongue over someone’s skin and then tame the flirting back to a more subtle approach, you weren’t exactly sure. But you were also grateful for the practice it offered.

“Well, well, well. Who dressed you up so pretty, Doll?” That’s how it started, on the day you came into the gym where Steve and Bucky were sparing in order to deliver a mission report to the Captain. You wore a dress, nothing fancy while still being work appropriate—you were on the clock after all. It was the first day you started to take a little extra time in your routine. “Wouldn’t you like to know Sarge…” You had retorted, giving him a little smile as you handed the folder Tony gave you off to the Captain.

“I would very much, ‘cuz I’d like to take their job.” You smiled shyly, biting your lip in an attempt to conceal it, as that Brooklyn accent came through. Clearly Bucky noticed your reaction if the satisfied smirk on his stubbled face was any indication. “Or maybe you just need someone for the undressing part.” He murmured in a voice that Steve could hardly hear—though the look he gave Bucky for his brashness said he did.

Looking back on that moment, saying something witty back would have been a smart play. You could have said something like “send me your application”. But hindsight is 20/20. And you hadn’t found your footing in the game you two were playing yet. So instead you left the super soldiers back to their work out. You could just make out the scolding tone in Steve’s voice as he regarded Bucky, but you couldn’t make out the words. Something about ‘disrespectful talking to a dame like that’. But that was gleaned from bits and pieces and your brain could have just been filling in the blanks.

Still, the flirting only continued after that. During those two weeks Bucky was relentless. The glances he gave you, which he had used to steal with you not being the wiser—were now deliberate and obvious. They would start from top to bottom, sometimes bottom to top and linger here and there over your form as if he were committing you to memory.

The first ten times it happened, you squirmed and blushed under the gaze, pretending not to notice as best you could. Yet with that confidence building, your squirming eventually stilled and at times you would meet his traveling eyes when their journey led to your face, giving him a sweet but knowing smile.

And oh, how those eyes grew more and more hungry each time, perhaps just a reflection of your own.

_______________________________________________________________

It was at the end of the two weeks that you received a reprieve. Not that it was any trouble being eyed and flirted with by the (former) Winter Soldier—but constantly getting hot under the collar was making it very difficult to focus on your work.

That heat under the collar is probably how you found yourself at the pool.

That and the fact that it was your day off.

But this day off was special. Most of the Avengers were off on missions across the globe which meant you wouldn’t have to deal with any local incidents, which also meant no teammates would see you in a suit, which meant you were going to the pool.

It’s not like you wore a bikini or anything, but many women regardless of shape and size often felt uncomfortable in a suit. So, with no team members around you were able to relax in every sense of the word.

The pool was simple. Like everything in Tony’s life, it was large—but it wasn’t extravagant like a normal billionaire’s pool might be. This pool was designed for the compound—as such it was an indoor pool and was mainly used as another work-out method. Hence its close proximity to the gym.

However, on days where it was to be used for relaxation it had the amenities for it. There were lounge chairs, tables, and towels. One of the most exotic features was how the ceiling opened for sunshine. At the press of a button, the ceiling shifted, panels adjusting like window shades to turn to the side and then slide out of the way, exposing the clear blue sky through a near invisible sheet of bullet proof glass.

At least it was clear and blue today. Which is what prompted you to press the button in the first place. For once you wanted to feel the sunshine on your skin. You had plans to float in the pool, but first and foremost you wanted to just sit by it and read. Once your skin warmed up too much for your liking, you would jump in.

Retrieving a folded towel from its position on a rack by the doors, you made your way over to one of the lounge chairs, laying the towel over the back of it as if to claim it as yours—though there was no one around to steal it from you—before sitting on it.

Getting comfortable on the seat, you sighed contently and basked in the sensation of the sun warming your cool skin for a moment before picking up your book and easing into the world of literature for a while.

You’d only gotten through a chapter before your solitude was interrupted by the sound of a splash.

Instantly you curled in on yourself as if to hide your stomach and thick thighs in the suit. It was complete instinct and you quickly relaxed yourself upon a quick internal scolding. You peeked up from the top of the book to see a soaking wet brunette super soldier in the pool, his arms folded on the edge to prop himself up. A little smirk played on his lips, his eyes lingering on your thighs for a moment too long before lifting to your blushing face hidden by your book.

“Bucky,” you exclaimed in surprise. You could have sworn that he was due on a mission with Sam and Steve, one of the reasons you’d felt safe to venture to the pool. “You’re here?” It was a lame question. If he was looking right at you then he was obviously ‘here’.

Bucky smirked lifting his human hand to push his wet hair from his face which had once framed his perfect jawline. “Don’t sound so disappointed, Doll.”

You flinched. You hadn’t meant it like that.

“Ah, I just thought you were on a mission, that’s all!” You hastily justified your previous question.

Bucky, all smiles and mischief tilted his head to the side. “Needed a little day off. Thought I’d shake up my routine and take a few laps,” Blue eyes lingered on your face as you pushed your sunglasses up on the top of your head. Though that was foolish—they’d provided a decent barrier against his dazzling smile. “But I didn’t expect to see a mermaid laid out for me.”

You laughed softly and lowered the book, exposing the rest of your face more clearly and Bucky responded with, “There she is.” Just under his breath as you put down your literary shield—because honestly was it really protecting you from those eyes?

You looked back at him, smiling and attempting to exude confidence through your blushing face. For a moment you looked down at his arm, the metal one, wondering how heavy it really was. You’d seen him swim with it before—it wasn’t obscure to think the metal appendage would sink him though. But, this arm had been designed by Shuri. Vibranium was light weight and durable—it wasn’t farfetched to believe Shuri had considered buoyancy in her design of the appendage.

You were pulled from your thoughts by the movement of the arm.

Bucky pressed his palms to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out. He stood there, in all his dripping glory for a moment before walking closer to your lounge. The water droplets followed the contours of his muscles in every dip and valley, framing the definition. His shorts clung to his muscular thighs like a second skin and the glance you’d given his crotch was not nearly long enough. But you were pretty sure if you let your eyes wonder any more, you’d burst into flames right there.

Suddenly the sunshine was overwhelmingly hot.

While watching one water droplet enviously as it followed the valley of Bucky’s chest and down his abs before dipping into his navel, Bucky placed his hands on his hips— which made your eyes dart back up to his face. His posture said he was ready to scold you, but his eyes were playful.

“You ever gonna stop tease’n me, Baby Doll?”

He couldn’t be serious. You? Teasing?

That was the pot calling the kettle black.

“Me?” You ask incredulously, wide eyed and baffled. “You’re the one who—!” Judging by the look on Bucky’s sexy overconfident stupid face, you’d fallen right into his trap. He was just trying to ruffle your feathers—get you to acknowledge the flirting between you two. So, you shut your mouth and pursed your lips.

“I haven’t been teasing.” You say firmly, recovering your composure as you lifted your book again, opening it to a random page in the middle. You really were using it as a shield at this point. You weren’t actually reading.

Bucky seemed to be well aware of that.

With your eyes glued without focus to the page in front of you, Bucky stepped forward, placing a metal fingertip on the top of your book. You could hear the gentle whirling of the technology under the vibranium as he guided the book downward out of your face so he could lock eyes with you.

“You don’t think so?” He asked, arching a thick brow, “So walking around looking like a goddess incarnate isn’t teasing me?” You blinked, expression likely one of shock because you’d thought of yourself in many ways, but never as a goddess.

He continued.

“Walking down to the pool with your curves packed into that tight suit, ass on full display, tits practically spilling out—isn’t teasing?” At some point Bucky had taken the liberty of placing his hands on the arms of your lounge, cornering you in the chair. You felt exactly like a chubby bunny trapped in the clutches of a hungry mountain lion.

Your pussy couldn’t be more thrilled.

Your heart couldn’t be more terrified.

It was pounding in your chest like it might jump out and start doing laps in the pool itself.

“I—You…!” You were at a loss for words. But maybe the game had gone on too long. Maybe it was time to lay the cards one the table and get the confirmation you’d needed all along.

“Bucky,” you began, taking a deep breath, “I like you.” You said simply, his position in front of you making it impossible to divert your gaze from his. “But,” and you paused, seeing a flash of concern on Bucky’s face that you would have missed if you blinked. “Do you like me? I mean… Are you honestly attracted to me?”

He looked at you for a long while with a stoic expression. Unmoving, lips tight, before he let out a loud sigh through his nose that was almost a growl and pushed back from your chair, making it slide a little with his strength.

“I see I still haven’t been obvious enough.” He had, any other person would have caught on two weeks ago, but your insecurities made you question everything even after fourteen days of obvious sexual tension.

Before you could explain yourself, Bucky was at the foot of the lounge chair, straddling the end of it and your calves were in his hands. You blinked in confusion before your legs were spread open and placed on his shoulders.

A little yelp left you, the movement making you slide further down the chair, your book still open and held to your chest as you tried to process what was happening. But your brain wasn’t catching up fast enough.

Bucky’s hands, both damp, one warm and callused under the glaze of chlorine water coating it, one cold and hard, ran up your calves where they rested against his shoulders. The hands followed the shape of your legs, caressing over your knees, over the swell of your thick thighs and up to your lower stomach where his hands lingered—thumbs caressing your covered mound gently.

You weren’t sure what had you blushing more, the hands on your stomach or the proximity he was to your pussy. You didn’t have time to ponder on it.

Bucky shifted his metal hand to the crotch of your suit, hooking two fingers into the hem before pulling them aside, exposing your wet slit to those blue eyes.

Instinctively, you moved to close your legs, but their position on his shoulders gave him the needed leverage to keep them open.

“I’ll try to make myself perfectly clear.” He murmured, bending at the waist to get a closer look at your pudgy pussy and murmured a breathless “finally” before laving his tongue over the wet valley between your outer lips.

Your eyes widened, air caught in your lungs as the tongue slowly slipped up and down your slit, tasting your wetness.

Feeling Bucky’s tongue against your sex was overwhelming and he had hardly begun. You pressed your book to your face, as if it would hide your blush and muffle your moans.

“Nuh uh.” You heard (and felt) from between your legs. Your book was snatched from your hands and thrown haphazardly to the side. If a handsome super soldiers face wasn’t currently between your legs, you would have had more to say about the biblio-abuse.

You timidly looked down—and saw a stunning picture.

Bucky, half his face hidden by your pussy, long hair falling in his eyes which stared up at you with intent. You bit your lower lip tightly and felt him smile against your core as he pressed his face against it. The breath you were holding came out in a rush, your pussy quivering against his mouth.

Back arching from the lounge chair, you let out an involuntary cry of pleasure as his talented tongue glided up your slit to your sensitive clit where the tip of the merciless appendage circled the vulnerable bud.

A cry that only got louder as the sinful soldier latched his lips onto it and sucked.

Hard.

“B-Bucky!” Your hands scrambled for purchase, seeking something to grip as your hips involuntarily ground against Bucky’s stubbled face. Finally, you settled for gripping the arms of the lounge until Bucky’s human hand reached up to caress one of yours.

Gently, he pried your hand from its vice grip on the chair and guided it into his hair, nodding once to signify it was okay to pull it—and as the pressure on your clit increased, you didn’t need to be told twice. You gripped his hair for dear life as his licking grew less methodical and more animalistic.

The lewd wet sounds coming from between your legs as he ate your pussy were enough to make your cheeks a bright red, you didn’t know you could be so very wet. All the while his eyes never left your face, even as you yanked at those long tresses coiled around your fingers.

“Feel good, Doll?” he asked, his words muffled by your sloppy sex. Somehow in your dreamlike state you managed a nod before he pressed his mouth to your mound and shoved his tongue in twisting it within your hot cavern, his nose pressed to your clit as he shook his head back and forth—sending vibrations through your pussy as he ate like a man starved.

A cuss left your lips as you yanked on his damp hair, your walls squeezing around his skilled tongue as it jabbed in and out of your hole and curled in just the right way to make you shudder. His hand pressed down on your lower stomach, adding pressure to your trembling sex as his tongue gave another drag through your folds—and that was it.

Your knuckles went white with the grip on his locks, your back arching as your started to cum against the Winter Soldier’s face.

“That’s it, Baby Doll. Give it to me.” He coached between licks at your trembling pussy, toes curling as your heels dug into his muscular back.

Eyes wide, panting breaths falling from your lips like a river, you kept your gaze upward and saw a bright light. Was that God? Had you seen god? Had you cum hard enough to see the heavens?

Oh, wait that was the sun.

You were still pretty sure you saw god.

Your eyes remained glued to the windowed ceiling as you tried to regain your breath. Meanwhile Bucky had gently pealed himself away from your pussy to crawl up the length of the lounge chair until he was face to face with you, blocking your view of the sun and refocusing your dazed expression onto him. His finger hooked under your chin, making sure your eyes stayed on his beautiful face and tussled hair through your orgasm induced stupor.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, Doll,” he began, licking his lips clean of your mess. “You’re gonna come up to my room, you’re going to take off every scrap of clothing you have on,” he stood up, snatching the towel that had been draped across the back of your chair, casually running it over his hair to take some of the dampness out. “And I’m going to take what you’ve been dangling in front of me for the past two weeks.”

Panting, you nodded your head, a violent blush on your cheeks as you waited for the tingling sensation radiating from between your legs to calm.

A little smirk lingered on his lips, indicating his pride in himself as he bent down to fix the crotch of your suit, covering your tender pussy with the synthetic fabric and giving it a loving caressed once it was hidden from his view. “Take all the time you need.”

Oh good. You needed time. 

Maybe a few months. 

Maybe a year.

Your legs should be working by then.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its meeeee. Ya girl, Lyric.   
I want to thank everyone who commented on my tumblr/ao3 who urged me to continue. I unfortunetly went through quite a lot these past few months and as a result my writing took a backseat. But I think I go my spark back. As a result please enjoy part 2 of Thick and Creamy as promised~ 
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr where I'm considering taking requests. I also have a ff7r fanfiction smutty one shot in the works that is filthier than this was. Haaa
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

There weren’t enough hours left in the day to truly prepare you for a night with Bucky.

First you had laid there under the sun, basking in the aftershocks of your orgasm for about 20 minutes, it took another 10 to get to your bedroom on your shaking legs, and it was going to take another hour for you to dress yourself up in a way you’d like.

What was a good outfit for a ‘date’ that was not a ‘date’ so much as it was a ‘pussy-wrecking appointment’?

Bucky had said he wanted you to take off your clothing the moment you got it his room. But maybe he was just being playful. One thing was for sure—you didn’t doubt that he wanted you. Not anymore at least. So, what if he hadn’t seen your whole body in all its undress? He ate your pussy with no reservations. Clearly, he wanted you.

That alone put a little spring in your step.

When you got to your room the first thing you did was look in the mirror and see how utterly blissed out you’d appeared—and he hadn’t even fucked you properly yet. If he could turn you into a mess with just his mouth…

Your knees got weak. You had to hold on to the edge of your dresser for support. 

No. You couldn’t think about that now. You had to get ready.

Regardless as to whether or not Bucky had been serious about you needing to strip right when you walked through his door—you wanted to look nice. So, you did your hair, making sure it laid just the way you liked and put on a bit of makeup—just to make your eyes and lips pop that much more. Maybe clothing didn’t matter as much but you at least wanted to wear a nice bra and panties. It was at this moment you wished you had garnered lingerie of some sort. But it was too late for that. It wasn’t like you were going to run to the store and then come back. Bucky couldn’t wait that long.

You—

You couldn’t wait that long.

Bucky was a trained assassin with nothing but incredible patience.

You fished through your bra and pantie drawer, pulled out the sexiest set you could find, and slipped into it before putting on a simple dress. It was nothing fancy. But it was easy to take off and it wouldn’t be on long.

After one more glance in the mirror and a quick mental pow-wow with yourself about how, ‘you’re beautiful and there’s nothing to be worried about’, you walked out your bedroom door and made your way through the halls to Bucky’s room.

As an assistant to the Avengers, you lived on the same floor as the heroes but on the opposite side. Honestly, that was more for your safety than it was about some sort of division of classes. If there was an attack it would likely be on the hero’s side of the building before it would be on yours. You didn’t mind.

The walk gave you plenty of time to repeat the positive mantra you’d started in your bedroom. “You’re beautiful, you’re beautiful, you’re beautiful” you whispered to yourself as you made your way down the hall to Bucky’s door. When you reached it, you stood outside it for a long time and took a deep breath. Before you could get cold feet, you lifted your arm and balled your fist, tapping it softly against his door.

There.

No going back now.

Although…

You looked down the hall where you came from.

There could be some going back.

The door lock clicked.

Nope. Outta time.

You took a deep breath through your nose, quickly smoothed your dress for the 100th time, and smiled shyly as the door slid open.

But no one was there.

Your brow crinkled and you hesitantly poked your head in before slowly taking a step through the door. It was rather dark. Maybe Bucky stepped out for a while? Maybe he was in the shower? Maybe he changed his mind.

You chewed your bottom lip, trying to swallow the lump in your throat. “Bucky?” You called softly, taking another step into the room, running your hand over the smooth surface of the wall to try and find a light switch. Maybe you shouldn’t just be walking in—but he did tell you to meet him—and the door opened for you, so you were within your rights to peek.

“Bucky?” You called again, a little louder. Your fingers brushed the cool plastic edge of the light switch and you guided your finger to the center to flick it.

Before you could turn on the light however, an unseen force swept you off your feet. You let out a little shriek, your hands scrambling for something to hang onto as your feet were taken out from under you. Your hands gripped onto a steady ledge in the darkness as something held you parallel to the floor.

Then the lights came on.

For a moment you were blinded by the sudden change from darkness to light, but when your panicked eyes regained their focus, you turned your head to see your handsome super soldier. “Bucky.” You said for the third time, though this time your voice dripped with relief. It took a moment for your brain to registered that the “shelf” you were gripping onto was in fact the male’s shoulders.

You quickly pulled your hands away, resting them shyly at the hallow of your throat where they held one another. “Sorry.” You mumbled.

“I’ve done a lot more than touch your shoulders today,” he reminded you. The words made the moment from just a couple hours ago flood your mind once more, heating your cheeks. “So, no need for apologies.”

A chuckle came from his lips, moving his chest against you just slightly where it pressed close to your shoulder. You directed your eyes to the ground and noticed that Bucky was carrying you bridal style and seemed to be in no hurry to put you down.

You weren’t exactly in a hurry to be put down.

But you cleared your throat all the same.

“R-right… Um…” You looked down at the floor then back at Bucky, then at the floor again. If he caught your drift, he didn’t let on. In fact, his grip seemed to tighten just slightly.

The soldier’s unwillingness to place you on the ground, not to mention is ability to keep you up, sent a tingling sensation between your legs. “I can stand.” You said in the best neutral tone you could. But the comment still sounded sassy. “What I mean is—I can—if you want—I…” You paused; Bucky looked at you quizzically like putting you down was a very unpleasant concept.

You cut to the chase.

“Aren’t I heavy?”

Bucky set his jaw. He didn’t like the question. He must have understood your hidden meaning. He held his head up and looked down at you, a brow arched as he let out a little ‘tsk’ through his teeth. “No.” He said firmly.

You opened your lips to insist, but the brunette cut you off by keeping you in his arms but extending them, so you were farther from his body. In this position he lifted you up and down, almost like a piece of exercise equipment. If makeshift bicep curls weren’t enough, he steadied his hands on your body—one on the middle of your back, the other just under the curve of your ass and lifted you above his head once, and then twice before returning you back to your cradled position against his chest.

There was no strain on his face, or sweat on his brow, his muscles seemed to move effortlessly. Surely your eyes sparkled with the display of strength. “Oh…” It was less of a realization and more of a sound produced by wonder… and maybe a bit of lust.

Maybe more than a bit of lust.

He smiled; the expression somewhat cocky as he held you impossibly closer. “But if you really want down,” he murmured huskily, mischief dancing in his icy blue eyes, “I’ve got just the place to put you.”

A somewhat shy smile tugged on your lips. A lot of his flirting had apparently gone over your head throughout the week—but you understood what he meant by that.

Bucky’s own smile remained, prideful and playful as he pressed his forehead to yours, making sure you couldn’t break eye contact even if you wanted to.

Your shy side did want to—but those eyes kept you frozen in place. They would have even if his hands weren’t on you. “Can I make you feel good, Doll?” 

A fool would say no to that offer.

Self-consciousness be damned.

You nodded your head as best you could, likely resembling a bobble head if Bucky’s chuckle was any indication. “Yes?” He affirmed.

You smiled, though your lower lip was trapped in your teeth for the moment. “Yes.”

Bucky adjusted his grip on you before starting his journey to what you assumed to be the bedroom. He shouldered the ajar door, forcing it to swing open a little too fast and smack against the wall. You flinched at the sound, to which Bucky smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry. Too excited.” He murmured, walking you over to the bed as you giggled.

An unfamiliar sexual confidence swelled in your chest at the idea that Bucky would nearly break his door and put a hole in his wall just to get you in the bedroom.

Bucky didn’t so much set you on the bed as much as drop you. The surface was softer than expected, making you sink into the plushness of the bed.

You half expected the bed to be hard. Hard enough to bounce a quarter off it. That was a military thing, right? Perhaps Bucky was tired of the abrasive sheets and hard surfaces that the military and Hydra had to offer him.

Or maybe Bucky just had an affinity for soft things.

The ex-assassin shifted to the other side of the room, retrieving a foiled square from the top of his dresser. You craned yourself up on your elbows, keeping your legs straight so your dress would stay fanned out on the sheets rather than reveal your rapidly dampening panties.

When Bucky turned and regarded your curious gaze, he held up the small square and smiled, tossing it with a gentle thud onto the pillow next to you.

A condom for later.

You blushed and blinked, a shy smile tugging at your lips. You were on the pill. But Bucky probably didn’t know what that was. Birth control hadn’t come out until around 1960 and you doubted that Hydra offered the super solider a sex education class between assassinations. “I don’t think we’ll need that.” You mumble just under your breath. Of course, his super soldier hearing likely picked up the comment, but when you regarded Bucky’s face instead of humor, he looked as though he was about to reprimand you.

You shrunk against the bed.

Bucky looked down at you from his position at the foot of the bed and cocked a brow, though a smirk tugged just slightly at those magnificent cheek bones, showing the taut expression was hard to maintain.

You relaxed. Maybe he did know about birth control.

“Now why did you have to go and get all gussied up like that for me?” He leaned over you, his hands resting on either side of your hips, creating indentations in the firm mattress beneath you, and tilted his head to the side.

His metal hand came up, his cool fingertips gently pinching your chin—giving him just enough force to tilt your face this way and that as he admired the make-up you’d put such time into. “Now I’m gonna feel guilty making a mess of you.”

You felt heat rise to your cheeks starting up from your chest.

Bucky’s metal fingers shifted with a light mechanical hum, the appendages fanning out to caress your cheek and slide into your hair, pushing lingering strands from your face. “You didn’t do as I told you, you know.”

You blinked; eyes wide as you searched your memory for any orders you’d neglected.

He had mercy on you—perhaps he saw the gears in your head turning.

“You didn’t undress right when you came in.”

There was a pause before you stared at him incredulously. “You picked me up! How—?”

The former Hydra agent cut you off, clearly ignoring you, as well as his part in your inability to get undressed. Even if you had remembered.

Which you hadn’t.

In truth you’d forgotten everything once you knocked on his door.

“How much do you like this dress?”

Your brows crinkled, a clearly befuddled expression painting your face. “I mean—I like it. It’s—”

This time you hardly got the words out before Bucky gripped the base of your dress and pulled his hands apart from each other, muscles flexing in his human arm as the dress ripped in half right up the center with a sickening taring sound.

The room’s chill hit your flushed skin as if a bucket of water had been dropped on your torso. “B-Bucky!” You chastised halfheartedly as the tattered remains of your dress loosely hung at your sides.

He crawled up your body giving the same treatment to the dress’s straps at your shoulders which snapped more than tore under his pulling.

Bucky sat back on his heels; his knees parted on either side of your hips as he admired his work. His flesh hand drifted from your shoulder, over the tops of your breasts, over your stomach, which flexed instinctively from years of deprecation for not being flat, and over your wide hips.

A purr rumbled from his chest as he gave your hips a squeeze. “Perfect,” came a growl, his fingers trailing back up to cup your tits which ballooned slightly from the top of your bra when he squeezed.

Despite your blush, you managed to prop yourself back up on your elbows, giving him a warning through pursed lips. “I like this bra,” Bucky smiled mischievously, tilting his head to eye you as if considering something— so you raised your voice for emphasis, “A lot.”

“How do you feel about the panties?” He asked playfully, to which you pinned him with firm gaze, “Bucky.” You dragged out his name, trying to sound threatening—trying to pretend the super soldier tearing apart your clothing didn’t have your pussy throbbing in time with your heartbeat.

He laughed, leaning down to kiss the corner of your mouth to placate you, whispering against your skin, “Alright I’ll be gentle with the lingerie,” he murmured, turning his head to brush his dark pink lips against your plush ones in a teasing touch, “But not with you, baby girl.”

“Fuuuck.” You whispered with reverence, your lashes fluttering as you attempted to maintain your composure.

“That’s the plan.” Bucky whispered, his lips fully locking with yours for the first time that evening.

Bucky’s kisses where like a numbing agent serving to turn off your overactive mind and heat your muscles into a jelly like consistency. When his tongue flicked against your bottom lip, you quickly parted the petals of your mouth, making Bucky chuckle at your eagerness. You would have been embarrassed if your brain were less fogged.

When the man’s tongue slipped into your mouth, your lashes fluttered in time with your breath. You couldn’t taste much other than the faded tang of mint. He must have brushed his teeth before you got there. It was nice to know you weren’t the only one who did some nervous prepping.

As his tongue coiled around yours you delighted in the slide of the wet muscle, your mind drifting back to the pool and the sinful things that tongue was capable of. He pulled his mouth away with a parting nip to your bottom lip, the resulting sound you made forced a lighthearted laugh from his core. Your brain may have been in a haze, but you were able to slightly register your sound as a wordless complaint.

A complaint that died when you realized he’d leaned back to reach behind himself and pull at the collar of his shirt, lifting the fabric up over his head before letting it slide down his flesh and artificial arms. You swallowed. You may have gotten an eyeful of that torso of his at the pool, dripping and looking like he’d just stepped out of a Baywatch scene, but even with that memory still vividly in your head you didn’t think you’d ever be immune to seeing his chest and abs. They were swollen with defined muscle that would easily give the Statue of David self-esteem issues.

Your eyes didn’t get to linger long, he was back on you in an instant, his lips attacking your neck, sucking patterns through his teeth over the skin of your throat and down to your collarbones, his tongue laving over the marks before grazing down to dip between your cleavage, making you swoon into the air.

As promised, Bucky shifted his hands behind you, taking great care to unlatch your bra rather than rip it apart as he was so tempted to do. You lifted your arms, letting him slide the straps down your heated flesh and tossed the bra on the floor to join his shirt, your breasts bouncing free of the cups.

Bucky made no attempt to keep from staring. Why would he? He finally got his prize and he was going to completely drink you in. “Fuck’n gorgeous.” He practically purred, leaning down to take your ample tits in his hands, giving them a squeeze as he leaned down to flick his tongue over one of the exposed buds. Your nipple instantly got hard under the quick swipe of tongue, your body shifting on the bed as you felt another wave of arousal fill your panties.

The soldier opened his lips and sucked on your breast; it was as though he was trying to get as much of it into his mouth as possible. His teeth bit down around your nipple, removing his mouth with a little ‘pop’ that echoed in the room as he moved to the other breast, his hand soothing the mound he’d bitten as he nibbled at the neglected bud.

You arched your back, pushing yourself closer to his mouth as one of your hands came down to tangle in his hair and tugged the way you had discovered he liked, a groan emitting from around the nipple between his teeth at your action. Unbeknownst to you, his hands had wandered down leaving you completely unaware until his hands were sinking into the back of your panties to take a generous handful of your ass. The fabric of your panties bunched down under your hips as he lifted you, parting from your breasts to tug your panties down your legs. You found you were less shy about him seeing your unclothed mound—he did after all have his face in it just a few hours before.

Propping yourself up on your elbows you eyed his pants pointedly. From his position on his knees between your legs, the bulge in his sweats was obvious and… excessive. Part of you was wondering, maybe even hoping that the pants were creating some sort of illusion as to the size. Because if your eyes were not deceiving you—he exceedingly large.

At your wordless command, Bucky sat back further, hooking his thumbs into the hem of his pants and pulling them down, refraining from making a big show about it because well that wasn’t the sort of guy Bucky was.

In fact, a show wasn’t needed, his shaft completely spoke for itself as it slipped out of his pants, momentarily striking against his toned stomach as your eyes widened considerably, the motion smearing a blot of precum onto his sun kissed skin.

The sweatpants were not lying to you.

“Bucky,” you began, your eyes staring unabashed at his exposed dick.

Bucky smiled at you, his hands caressing your calves from his kneeling position between your legs after discarding the pants. “Yes, y/n?”

“That’s not gonna fit.” You deadpanned, only half joking but causing a full laugh to rumble up from deep within Bucky’s chest.

“It’ll fit,” He assured you, his hands continue his path from your calves to your knees, up your thighs much as they had at the pool, his attempt at soothing you perhaps.

You must not have looked convinced because he smiled, letting his vibranium hand grip your hip and flip you over onto your stomach, your face hitting his pillow before you lifted your head and sputtered indignantly. “What th—? Bucky—!” You complained bending your knees and pressing them to the mattress in an attempt to pull yourself upright.

But a warm hand came down on your back and pushed you down again, your legs returning to their outstretched positioned as you squirmed. “We just have to get you nice and worked up first.” You paused, lifting your head a bit from the pillow at his words, your shifting slowing as the hand turned soothing and drew patterns on your back between your shoulders.

“That’s it sweetheart. Just be still for me.” He practically purred, “Let me take care of you.” At that your squirming stopped completely, the hand between your shoulder blades relieving its pressure and shifting to soothingly stroke the surface. The gentle touch reminded you that you were safe with Bucky. He wouldn’t do anything that you weren’t going to enjoy.

You spread your legs a bit, and Bucky hummed his approval, “Good girl.” The warm hand on your back shifted, sliding over the curve of your spine until it reached the slope of your back where he once again pressed down firmly. The pressure not only secured you in place, but forced your hips to arch up, pushing your ass in the air and presenting your plump pussy even in your laying position. 

It wasn’t a moment later that a cold and hard surface caressed your mound, engulfing it in the slight coolness. Bucky’s metal palm cupped your pussy, giving it a little squeeze that made you squeak. The heel of his metal palm pressed firmly against your opening forcing some of your wetness to smear against the metal appendage as two of his vibranium fingers settled in the slit of your pussy, following its curve to nestle the fingertips against your clit.

The ex-assassin didn’t have to move his hand before your hips started to rock, humping against his palm to gain some much-needed friction with a whimper. A chuckle left his lips and he pressed down harder on the curve of your back to still you, exercising his control over your form. “Shh, I’ve got you.”

Swallowing thickly, you nodded your head, mustering a fair bit of self-restraint to keep yourself still under his hands. It was no easy task, especially when those fingers started to rub circles on your clit. You felt a shiver work down your spine until it met the warmth of Bucky’s palm at your lower back, stroking the surface of your skin up and down the vertebrae to ease the tension there. His palm would never leave for long before repositioning itself at the small of your back and resuming its pressure. As if leaving you to your own devices for too long would encourage you to move.

You captured your bottom lip between your teeth, your eyes shutting as the vibranium fingers warmed against your folds, sliding up from your clit to your wet opening, your juices smearing against his hand with the movement. You could feel the heat of your blush on your cheeks, your embarrassment dwindling with the rise of pleasure Bucky brought you. Still, you pressed your face into the pillow under you, your senses overwhelmed with the scent of Bucky as you breathed in deeply against his cushion.

You felt that hand on your back slide up again, this time only moving far enough to clench his hand into your hair, giving it a little warning tug. When a muffled moan slipped from your lips, he felt confident enough to pull your hair harder, forcing your head back and off of the pillow. “No princess. I wanna hear you.” He murmured, lowering his face to connect his lips with the shallow hallow of your tailbone caused by the arch in your back.

Without further warning a vibranium finger slipped into your drenched core, curling inside before quickly being joined by a second, the two digits thrusting rapidly into your pussy as your legs spread open on their own accord, your mouth hanging open as cries of pleasure spilled from it.

Bucky hummed his approval, his fingers shifting and thrusting downward to force them against your gspot which only served to make your legs quiver. You were so consumed with pleasure you could hardly bring yourself to be ashamed of the lewd sounds coming from your dripping pussy, all that existed was Bucky and those damn fingers of his making your toes curl.

“Atta girl,” he praised through your constant moans, reverence leaking through his tone as he watched your drenched hole squeeze around his merciless fingers.

If Bucky’s grip on your hair had allowed you to dip your head you would have bitten into the sheets, as it were you settled for digging your nails into his pillow, gasping as that knot of pleasure coiled tighter in your lower stomach. The way his fingers connected with your gspot on each stroke of his fingers was completely devilish, his palm moving at a speed you were sure a human hand could never duplicate.

“B-Bucky stop! I’m gonna cum!” You warned him, not wanting to end your night before he’d properly fucked you as promised.

Bucky hummed his acknowledgement, but didn’t slow his fingers, letting your wetness stain over his sheets as your eyes watered from the pressure building in your loins, overcome with pleasure just from his fingers. “Bucky—!” You tried to warn him again, the shaking of your legs moving up your thighs and over your hips as you tried to hold your orgasm back.

“I heard you, babe.” His tone was teasing, his hand moving from your hair back down your spine again to the small of your back to press it down with the heal of his palm, easing the shaking slightly to keep his fingers in place. “You’re gonna give me one before I get in there.” He purred in a voice just over a whisper.

One more thrust of his fingers and you had it, that coil in your stomach snapping as you plummeted over the edge to orgasm. You writhed against the bed, feeling your body tremble from toe to head as your core snapped down rhythmically on the fingers inside you, a silent scream leaving your open mouth as your eyes rolled back. You could vaguely hear soothing words coming from Bucky through your ringing ears, the soldier singing your praises with his fingers still inside you, gently working you down from your orgasm. Sweet coos of, “That’s a good girl” and “So beautiful” adding to the blissful sensation of lightheadedness.

You felt the fingers slip out of you, making you groan at the sudden feeling of emptiness as you looked over your shoulder to see Bucky bring them up to his own lips, slipping them into his mouth to suck them clean. He turned his head to see you looking at him with wide eyes and made a show of coiling his tongue around the metal fingers before sliding them from his mouth, a string of saliva momentarily connecting his lips to the digits.

You groaned again, making him chuckle.

The super soldier raised himself higher on his knees before crawling between your still spread legs, his hands coming down to caress your thick thighs as you shivered. You weren’t so sure you could move even if you wanted to, so you laid limply on the bed, spare of your head which remained in the same position to look over your shoulder at the male. Those soothing palms stroked up and down your thighs, the blunt nails of his human hand drawing gentle patterns on the surface while the now warmed tips of his vibranium fingers ghosted over your flesh in its own attempt to mimic the sensation.

“As much as I want to watch that pretty face of yours doll,” he smiled, leaning over you to capture your lips against his, the faint taste of your own juices lingering there. “I can’t get over the view of this ass.”

Your mind drifted to that day you had been eavesdropping when Bucky had mentioned that seeing you from behind had gotten him wound up. You smiled feeling that rare tinge of confidence as you lifted your hips and wiggled them slightly, showing off your behind to your solider who growled and slapped his palms to your cheeks. You let out a little yelp, his hands stilling the motion of your cheeks with a firm squeeze to each.

“’M hard enough.” It was probably supposed to be a reprimanded tone, but it made pride bubble in your chest as you let out a giggle.

“Sorry.” You murmured, propping yourself up on your forearms as his hands gave your cheeks another swat, before shifting his hands to your hips.

“No, you’re not.” He mumbled, lifting you slightly with the grip on your hips to run the tip of his length against your still quivering sex, condom forgotten. Your eyes widened, suddenly reminded of his girth, your muscles tensing a bit, though they felt like Jell-O in the attempt. Maybe that’s why he wanted you to cum before he fucked you, it would be easier to take with your body relaxed one orgasm in.

Two if you counted the one at the pool.

“I don’t think I can cum again.” In spite of your words, your hips pushed back, your body completely disagreeing with you. If it had a voice of its own it probably would have told you to shut the hell up.

Bucky smiled though you couldn’t see it, your eyes following imaginary patters in the pillow you’d discarded in front of you. But you could hear his chuckle and it was enough to tell you the man was smiling. “I’ll take that bet.” You wanted to say something cleaver back at him, something about his confidence. You couldn’t remember, you didn’t even really have time to formulate the thought completely, because when you opened your mouth a moan came out. All at once your senses became hyper aware of that cock stretching you open, your lashes fluttering as you struggled to maintain balance on your forearms. You were wet enough from your first orgasm—well wet wasn’t the right word, messy was more like it—that said stretch came easy. His cock slid into you slowly, though your hips rocked back each time he paused to make sure you were alright, giving you a moment to adjust.

“Okay?” He asked softly, his thumbs drawing little circles against the back of your hips under his grip.

It made you laugh. How could you not be okay? Though the laugh sounded a bit blissed out and breathless. “Yeah I’m good. You can keep going.” You urged, pushing back again, making Bucky let out a sound that you wanted to coax out of him over and over. A mix between a groan and a growl.

Your encouragement must have been all he needed because you only had time to blink before his cock was completely inside you, his stone like pelvis pressed hard against your ass.

Your hips arched up, pushing back to meet his sudden thrust only for him to adjust his hold from your hips to your waist, shifting over you and pinning you down against the mattress. The hold forced your back to arch toward the mattress, sticking your ass up for him as his hips snapped forward.

Breath hitching, you fought your desire to retrieve the pillow in front of you and scream into it, instead letting your breath come out in a broken moan that shuddered with the movement of his hips. The fingering had provided him with the perfect guide of where to aim inside you and by the time you caught your breath for the next barrage of thrusts, he had nearly mounted you in your position, pinning you against the bed and driving his hips downwards to thrust against your gspot. His position insured he’d hit it each time he drove his cock into you, his tip nudging it before sliding past each time he pulled out.

“Fuck—! Bucky—!” If you wanted to form a complete sentence with the words, the pleasure made it impossible. A moment ago, you thought a second orgasm was unattainable—now it seemed inevitable. With only the first handful of thrusts into your sensitive core you were already feeling that coil once again tighten with pleasure, building faster than it had when only his fingers were inside you.

Bucky’s hips continued to snap forward, hammering inside you relentlessly as his cock stretched you open each time he bottomed out. Upon blinking you could swear you saw stars behind your lids, bursting with the build up of bliss on your way to complete gratification for a second time. You pulsed around him, forcing a moan from his throat as his thrusts faltered and slowed for a moment—making it clear he was approaching his limit.

“I’m close…!” Your voice came out as a strained whimper, the whimper getting louder as Bucky suddenly pulled out of you. You whined loudly, looking over your shoulder in an attempt to shoot him a dirty look for taking his cock away from you—and boy did that thought make you feel like a whore.

But the look never met him, because no sooner had he pulled out of you had the world suddenly spun and you were looking at the ceiling, no longer the pillow in front of you.

A metal hand wrapped around your ankle and tugged you down the mattress so Bucky could loom over you, slotted comfortably between your legs. “I want to see your face this time.” His voice was rough, it made you smile proudly. It was nice to know his composure was cracked, revealing this near animalistic state just under his skin all because of you.

Bucky’s usually icy blue eyes were nearly black, pupils blown wide with lust, his lips red and kiss bitten, a few strands of his soft long hair stuck to a slightly sweat damp face—

All because of you.

Another yank brought you out of your admiration, your lower body sliding into Bucky’s lap, his hands sliding under your back to lift you upright to sit. He remained on his knees, the one arm staying wrapped around your back to hold you steady, keeping your legs spread over him as he locked your calf low in the crook of his other arm, letting your free leg spread behind him. Without warning, he shifted and bucked his hips, slotting himself back inside you.

Your arms wrapped around his neck, holding on tightly as he effortlessly bounced you in his lap, using you like the doll he so often proclaimed you to be. The angle gave no less stimulation to your g-spot, flawlessly drilling into you in a way that brought those sparks back behind your lids. You groaned, your head falling back as you panted, your nails digging into the base of Bucky’s neck and grazing the top of his spine.

Bucky removed his arm from your calf, cradling the back of your head and lifting it so your eyes were locked with his, far away as they were. “Look at me.” He said, breathless against your lips as he rutted up into you. Biting your lip, you nodded your head and locked eyes with him, holding his gaze as once again the build up of pleasure tossed you over the edge to nirvana.

You came around him, your walls clinging to his shaft in a vice as you trembled, his strong arms locking around you to keep you grounded as he pushed himself in deep and let out that delicious sound you had already decided you loved, cumming inside you.

His lips crashed against yours, a battle of tongue and teeth that slowly morphed into a sloppy meshing of mouths as the two of you rocked through your orgasms and stole one another’s breath.

It seemed as though time stopped, the two of you simply basking in one another’s presence, relaxing in the glow of your completion before Bucky finally moved. With a smile on his handsome face, he slowly laid you back down against the bed and pulled out of you, making your whine slightly with the loss in spite of your exhaustion. “Shh, I’ll be back.” he said, stroking his flesh hand over your waist as he removed himself from the bed.

You kept your eyes up to the ceiling, unwilling and unable to move as you heard the sound of running water from not far away. It was safe to assume Bucky was in the bathroom cleaning himself up. You didn’t have the energy to lift your head to confirm. In fact, you felt dizzy. Not a bad sort of dizzy that comes from something like drinking too much, but the sort of dizzy you felt in your body rather than your head. The kind that gave you the sensation of floating on a cloud or drifting with the motion of a wave. You rested your eyes, basking in the feeling and only half aware that Bucky had returned. Full awareness came when he pressed a warm washcloth to your tender mound, making you let out another groan as he diligently cleaned you up, tossing the cloth in the hamper when he was satisfied.

Through half lidded eyes you looked up at him, smiling brightly as his hand moved forward to touch your face, pushing a lock of stray hair from your forehead. “I hate to move you, doll—look’n so peaceful like that—but we gotta get rid of that blanket.” He laughed softly, thumbing your cheek as you gave him a little pout in response. You didn’t want to sleep on a messy blanket, but you also didn’t want to move.

With great reluctance, you allowed him to help you out of bed while he removed the top blanket, folding it sloppily and dropping it by the hamper to meet the same fate as the washcloth. He pulled back the covers and gestured for you to get in, which even in your daze made you smile. You truthfully hadn’t expected him to kick you out right after having sex. It was another aspect that wasn’t part of his character. But it still put butterflies in your stomach that he wanted you to stay with him.

You crawled into bed, taking the pillow you had used as an ineffective shield at one point and fluffing it up as Bucky got in beside you. You placed the pillow down for him and waited until he got comfortable and opened his arms to you. You happily took the invitation and curled against his chest. You didn’t need to say anything, and for once you didn’t need him to say anything either. You didn’t need each other’s confirmation of a good time had. Everything had been conveyed in your touches, in his eyes, and in how easily the two of you drifted together in the afterglow as if you’d done it one thousand times.

_______________________________________________________________

For once it wasn’t the sun that woke you up from your sleep. It was the comfortable warmth beside you. Now warmth normally wouldn’t stir anyone from slumber, but when you weren’t used to waking up to it, the shock alone could make your eyes snap open.

Of course, in this case, with the warmth paired with the steady stroking of fingertips along your back, your wakefulness was gentle, a hum of contentment circling up your throat. You pressed your face into the warmth beside you and breathed deep, Bucky’s distinct musk filling your nose. A mix of his earthy body wash and natural scent.

You had to force your heavy eyes to open, shifting to move the side of your face from his chest so your chin could rest against it. You locked eyes with a smiling Bucky, still drawing patterns along your back with his human fingertips. “Morning, pretty girl.”

Your smile widened. What a wonderful thing to wake up to. “Morn’n.” You said softly, your voice heavy with sleep. Your throat felt a bit scratchy, probably from all the moaning the night before. You blushed at the realization. If Bucky noticed he didn’t comment, instead reaching out to brush your messed hair out of your eyes.

You wondered for a moment if you had moved at all in your sleep, having woken up in the same position you fell asleep in. Vaguely you could remember listening a steady heartbeat, lulling you back to slumber every time your stirred in the night. It was impossible to tell if it was the comfort Bucky brought you that made you sleep so peacefully, or the activities of the night before. Truthfully, it was likely a bit of both.

A chuckle brought you out of your thoughts, your position on Bucky’s chest making your head bounce slightly with the laughter. His hand came down on your waist, fitting perfectly in the curve there as he turned his head. “Well, not exactly morning.” He mused, turning his attention to you.

Following his eyes, you gasped as you looked at the clock, your own gaze widening in shock. You were up on your knees in a flash, moving to scurry over Bucky to get out of bed. “Oh my god Bucky its already past noon! We have to get up! I have to get—” Bucky had a habit of cutting off your tirades. But this time he did it with action rather than words. As you attempted to climb over him, he gripped your waist and pulled you down on top of him, the sheet tangled over your legs.

“You don’t have to do anything, doll.” He stilled you and leaned up, kissing the crown of your head. “Its your day off.” He reminded you.

You blinked, your panic ebbing away with a sheepish grin forming on your face. “Oh. Right.” You had the weekends off most of the time, this was only Sunday. Still, you didn’t normally sleep so late. The team would probably wonder where you were. They would probably wonder where Bucky was too. Assuming they were back from their mission.

“Everyone’s gonna wonder where we are.” You murmured, finally voicing what was on your mind. Bucky shut his eyes and smiled, you almost worried he’d go back to sleep. His shades kept the light out so well it was no wonder you were able to sleep into the afternoon. “I hope they put two and two together.” He mused.

The blush returned to your cheeks and Bucky cracked open his eyes to look down at you, arching a thick brow. This time he must have caught the pink tinge to your cheeks even in the low light. “What? Gotta make sure they know you’re my girl.”

Bucky seemed to catch himself, his confidence waning a bit when he looked at your wide eyes. “If you want to be, of course.”

You blinked up at him and had to suppress a snort at the stupid question, though a laugh did leave you. “Yes, Bucky.” You assured him, his grin returning brighter than ever. You didn’t even have to think about it, crawling up his form to seal it with a kiss. Your hand cupped his cheeks, thumbs gliding over the rough stubble made darker through sleep and pressed your lips to his. His hands remained on your waist, his lips pulling away from yours only as he sat up, shifting so you could sit on his lap.

With his lips free from yours, you looked to the floor, your eyes meeting the tattered remains of your dress before you pinned Bucky with a weak glare. He followed your eyes, a smirk tugging at his features. “I’m not sorry.” He announced, lowering his head to kiss along your shoulder as you gave a silent eulogy to the garment. Another victim of the infamous Winter Solider.

“Let’s get something to eat.” Bucky mumbled against your skin, not bothering once to lift his head and speak to you properly. Not when he was otherwise occupied.

“You got something for me to wear to the kitchen?” You teased, tilting your body to look at the man attached to your shoulder. He nodded his head and you could feel the gentle graze of teeth against your skin.

“What do you want for lunch?” It felt natural, having such a casual conversation, even in light of the night before. Waking up with him, falling into a routine as though it had always been this way. Maybe it was always supposed to be this way. You smiled at the thought though you didn’t speak it out loud. Best not to jinx it. The air didn’t need to be filled with tributaries, not when everything was so innate.

“Other than me.” You added, feeling your soldier’s teeth brush your skin again, surely seeking to add to the collection of bruises and bites over your skin.

Bucky lifted his head then, his flesh hand coming up to caress your cheek and thumb at the corner of your lips, a smirk playing on his own.

“I was think’n ice cream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/miss-eucatastrophe
> 
> Please see my tumblr for fic updates and requests as I get my mojo back. 
> 
> Kudos give me life and comments make my heart sing~. 
> 
> I cant believe I wrote a smut fic over 10k good lord we out here thirsty. 
> 
> I hope you liked it and remember you're beautiful in every body type~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Kudos give me life, comments give me motivation. 
> 
> If you liked this story please consider following me on tumblr for future projects. 
> 
> I'm also open to requests while I battle writers block for my main story. 
> 
> https://miss-eucatastrophe.tumblr.com/


End file.
